


erikhotfacelehnsherr WIFI密码是暗恋对象的名字

by Glacier



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, First Time, M/M, Pining, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>超可爱的大学AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	erikhotfacelehnsherr WIFI密码是暗恋对象的名字

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [erikhotfacelehnsherr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688303) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 



周四的时候Charles发烧了，于是他提早回家，缺席了下午的课。好在这三节课都是跟Hank McCoy一起上的，Hank在课后会打电话给他，把Charles错过的所有内容详细列出清单。Hank每堂课都能够做出详尽的笔记，并且体贴入微地传给别人。  
“所以微积分，只需要做335页的第31至45题，”Hank说，听上去像是在对着单子读。“还有卡拉翰教授还发了份期末复习提纲，下周之前要看完。”  
  
Charles心不在焉地草草记下，努力不吸鼻子。他擤鼻涕太多次搞得鼻子都痛了。“嗯，好的。还有吗？”  
“有，政治学的刘教授布置了期末项目，我们要研究一部最近通过的法规，在班上展示，然后进行辩论。”  
Charles咬着笔头。“听起来挺好玩。”  
  
“是啊。实际上你得找个搭档合作，然后……”Hank迟疑了。“其实……我们今天都选好搭档了。”  
他的声音里有负罪感。“你没有选我，对吧？”Charles猜测，皱起眉头。他们一直都是固定搭档。为什么——  
  
“Alex Summers没人组队，”Hank脱口而出，“我就——我毛遂自荐了。”  
哦，那就难怪了。Hank从开学第一天起就暗恋Alex。“祝贺你，”Charles真心地说，“也该是时候了，真的。”  
他几乎能通过电话听到Hank脸红。“是啊，呃，等着看会发生什么。我不是说我 **期待** 发生什么但是——我猜，应该挺不错的，但我没有 **计划** 任何——”  
  
“Hank，”Charles打断他，“所以我跟谁一组？”他们班人数是偶数，他不可能落单。  
长久的沉默。然后Hank弱弱地开口，“Erik Lehnsherr。”  
  
Charles僵住了，心漏跳了一拍。“Erik？”  
“我知道，”Hank可怜兮兮地说，“他没搭档，所以就自动跟你一组了。要是我早知道会这样，我就不会主动喊Alex一组了。对不起。”  
  
“没事，”Charles说，有点儿发晕。他兴奋得心跳加速。跟Erik一组？这表示他们会谈话。表示他们会单独共处。  
“我希望他找别人组，”Hank继续焦虑地说。“他超…… **吓人** 。”  
  
“他只是对自己的理念充满激情，”Charles说。诚然，Erik在课堂上发言是有些过分投入，但他每次都能提出独特的观点。他或许是Charles认识的十九岁少年中最有政治头脑的一位。  
“就是吓人，”Hank坚持。“你听说他把Gregory Cambell弄哭了吗？”  
  
“如果属实的话，Campell也是自找的。他是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。”Charles啜饮一口洋甘菊茶，发现已经冷掉之后皱了皱眉。“当然，也不完全是他的错——他的父亲是人类极端组织的成员。”  
“或许吧。”一刻停顿，Hank那头传来翻弄纸张的沙沙声。“好吧，我得走了。我室友刚回来。希望你早日康复。”  
Charles把自己往毛毯里又深埋了一点。“谢了。”  
  
接下来的一小时他好不容易从床上爬起来，然后拿出微积分课本，随手做起习题来。没什么难的，但他现在头昏脑涨，做题速度比通常慢多了。等他完成的时候，外面天色已黑，太阳刚刚西沉。他正在纠结该不该提早睡觉，这时候他的手机发出了一道通知的轻响——脸书的好友申请，来自Erik Lehnsherr。  
  
他一下子清醒了，猛地坐直身体，打开了请求，然后……手指悬在“接受”按钮上方，陷入了迟疑。他立即同意的话是不是显得太急不可耐了？是不是应该等几分钟？  
也许吧，他心想。但耐心从来就不是Charles的强项。他按下接受，过了一会儿，私聊窗口突然出现吓得他差点跳起来。  
  
【嗨，我们是政治课期末项目的搭档。你今天没来上课所以我没有你的号码。猜测能在这找到你。】  
Charles的心脏狂乱地直跳。他和Erik以前在课上说过话——事实上，是争论过——但从未在课堂之外交谈过。Erik的交友圈跟他全然不同，朋友都是Charles不认识的。而Charles与他相反，属于更受欢迎的那种人，主要是因为他家庭富有且乐于举办各种派对。他们的社交圈交集并没有Charles期望的那么多。  
  
【嗨】，他回复，【我病了。Hank McCoy跟我讲了项目的事。你有什么想研究的课题吗？】  
Charles自己有些主意，但他感觉Erik肯定有一些非常想研究的法案或者条例。Erik对任何事都有明确的态度。  
果然，Erik发回了几个建议：【2001年变种人法案，2005年职工平等法案，或者2009年的学生安全法案。你选。】  
  
三个都是极富争议性的话题，直到今天还炙手可热。不愧是Erik的风格。  
考虑片刻之后，Charles回答，【学生安全法案应该不错。】  
【好的，定了。那这周末我们要见面吗？】过了一会儿，Erik又发，【等等，你还在生病吗？】  
  
Charles叹了口气。【是啊，但我想周六应该没事了。至少不会传染。】  
【没事，】Erik回答。【只是不想让你带病学习。】  
Charles忍不住露出微笑，心中涌起一股暖意。【你真贴心，谢谢你。但我周六应该就好了。那么，上午十点，我家见？这里地方挺大的。】  
  
Erik回，【好的，地址发给我。】  
Charles发了过去。然后，他迟疑了一下，又补充，【我们能不能交换手机号码？这样可能比在脸书上聊天方便些。】  
  
尽管知道Erik没有理由拒绝，Charles还是屏住了呼吸，直到Erik的回复发了过来：【当然。347-555-7801】  
Charles兴奋地在手机输入号码，小心翼翼地存在Erik Lehnsherr名下。他给Erik发了一个简单的短信——【嗨，这里是Charles Xavier】——然后收到了一个大拇指的表情。就这样了。  
  
他希望他能有更多话讲，将话题延续下去，但他绞尽脑汁也想不出合适的内容。闲扯的话太尴尬了——他们毕竟不是朋友。所以，几分钟之后，他只是把手机放在了床头柜上，钻进被子里，试图不让自己因为周六要见到Erik而过于激动。

  
**

  
  
星期六一大早，Charles就开始整理公寓，至少让它像是人住的地方而不是一群浣熊的窝那么乱。他洗掉了所有马克杯，把一大沓旧报纸丢了出去，把散落四处的书本归归拢，用吸尘器吸了地毯，努力把茶几上乱七八糟的东西摆整齐些。几小时后，家里终于显得能住人了。Charles奖励了自己一杯伯爵红茶，花了几分钟浏览新闻。没什么东西，除了阿森纳进了足总杯决赛。Charles默默记下决赛日期，刚刚喝完茶，就听到了敲门声。  
  
他把茶杯和平板电脑搁在一边，深吸一口气，紧张地抓了抓头发。早晨他费了十分钟站在镜子前试图挑选自己该走什么风格，最后挑了一条棕色的裤子和一件蓝毛衣。保守低调，但仍然有风度。至少，他希望这是他传达出的印象。  
反正又不是第一次约会，他挖苦自己，努力消除紧张。他或许根本不会注意你穿什么。  
  
Erik又敲了敲门，Charles赶快冲到门口，拉开了大门。“Hi,”他说，抬头望向Erik。他发觉他们从未如此近距离接触过。“Hey。”  
“你也Hi,Hey，”Erik说。他穿着一件黑色高领毛衣，凸显出他完美的上半身，而一双修身牛仔裤更是令他的腿看上去长得不可思议。配上皮夹克和飞行员墨镜，Erik简直像是春梦中的幻想对象成真了似的。Charles看到这幅景象感到嘴巴发干。  
  
“呃，”他开口，努力不让自己显得手足无措，“请进。”  
Erik摘掉墨镜走了进来，环视了一周。“房子不错。”  
“谢谢。”Charles把手插进了口袋。“你，呃——想不想喝点什么？”  
  
“不，不用了。”Erik把肩上的电脑包松了下来。“所以。我们就在沙发上做？”  
“好呀。随便坐，别客气。”  
Erik在沙发上坐下，Charles则坐到了旁边的躺椅上，笔记本电脑搁在膝头。他打开电脑，找出几份之前已经读过的相关报告，问道，“所以你想从哪开始？”  
  
“能告诉我无线密码吗？”Erik问。  
“当然，密码是——”  
  
Charles彻底僵住了。直到这一刻他才突然意识到Erik过来肯定会要无线密码，因为他们不可能不上网查资料。他猛然清晰地记起了他装路由器的那天，他自顾自傻笑着输入了新密码：erikhotfacelehnsherr。因为谁会想到性感的Erik Lehnsherr真的会有来这儿的一天？  
他的大脑因为恐慌而一片空白。这种事怎么会发生在他身上？他到底该说什么才能显得不 **那么** 变态？  
“呃……”他无言以对。  
  
“印在路由器上吗？”Erik问，瞥向电视旁的仪器。  
“不，是……”Charles艰难地张开嘴，头脑在飞速运转。“有点长。让我——帮你打。”  
“好啊，”Erik说，把电脑递了过来。“你能不能一边打一边读出来，这样我可以把手机也连上网？”  
  
求你，Charles祈祷，天上的主啊，请在地上开个洞让我钻进去吧。 **现在** 。  
脚下的地板仍然一动不动，真让人失望。Charles绝望地闭上眼，“很丢脸的。”  
  
Erik挑起了眉毛，嘴角扬起了一个邪恶的微笑，显得更加性感了。“哦？说说看。”  
实在没法蒙混过关了：Charles能感觉到自己的脸颊羞耻地发烫，彻底出卖了自己。“是……”  
Erik的笑意更深了。“哦肯定很有意思，说吧？”  
  
Charles满脸通红，一鼓作气地咕哝出声，“erikhotfacelehnsherr。”  
Erik一惊。“什么？”  
Charles深吸一口气，强忍住把脸埋在电脑屏幕后面的冲动。“我说，密码是erikhotfacelehnsherr，没有空格。”  
  
甚至不用转头，Charles都能感觉到Erik的震惊。哦上帝，他悲凉地想，往躺椅里又缩了一点。现在他觉得你是个变态。他会起身离开再也不跟你讲话，他会告诉他所有的朋友，大家会疯狂嘲笑愚蠢的Charles Xavier还有他愚蠢的暗恋——  
  
“你觉得我很性感？”Erik问，听上去有些不敢置信。  
Charles惊呆了，猛地抬起头望向Erik。Erik正直直地瞪着他，微笑退去了，眼睛大睁。“ **这** 就是你的反应？”  
“什么？”Erik抗议。“我觉得这是个正当的问题！”  
“你不觉得很——比如，变态之类的吗？”  
  
“我不知道，我应该这么想吗？”  
“这个——不。我猜。”Charles头晕脑胀。“或许吧。我也不知道。”  
“但你觉得我很性感。”  
“这个——你能怪我吗？”Charles朝Erik一挥手。“看看你！我是说—— **看看** 你自己！”  
  
Erik的愉快心情弥漫了整个房间，让它变得温暖。“你真这么想？”  
“是的，”Charles自暴自弃地说，反正也没什么尊严可剩了。再说，Erik比他预料中的反应要好。至少他没有落荒而逃。“我很抱歉，”他说，想要蜷成一个羞耻的小球，“我把一切都搞砸了。我甚至还不知道你是不是喜欢男人——”  
“我是。”  
Charles的心跳到了喉咙口。“噢。”  
  
“是啊。”Erik正凝视着他，好像从未见过Charles那样。“顺带一提，我觉得你也很性感。”  
“谢了，”Charles说。然后他真正反应过来，像被戳了一下似的惊跳起来。“等等——你觉得我性感？”  
“当然，”Erik回答，好像再明显不过一样。“每个人都这么觉得啊？“  
  
“我……”Charles当然知道自己有魅力，他也借此享受了不少好处，但这不一样，这话是从他暗恋对象的口中说出来的。自从Erik在开学第三天的政治课上把一个歧视变种人的混蛋揍得满地找牙之时Charles就喜欢上了他。他过了好一会儿才开口，被Erik觉得他性感的这条大新闻震得回不过神来。天哪。  
“呃，”他说，有点儿不自在，“现在怎样？”  
  
“这个，”Erik开口，然后停下了。他不停地把手中的手机转来转去，Charles意识到Erik是在紧张。冷峻的，泰然自若的，拒人千里之外的Erik，竟然也会紧张，这使得一切变得如此真实，又是如此温情。  
“我们可以学习项目，”Charles缓缓地说，“或者我们可以……呃……”该死。为什么在没喝酒的情况下勾搭人这么难？他在脑海中扫过一堆烂俗的台词，最后莫名其妙地来了一句，“你不会恰好也想亲热一下吧，有吗？”  
  
Erik露出一副又好气又好笑的神色。“这是我听过最诡异的话。不过，我当然想。操他的政治学。”  
  
他把手机和电脑丢到一边，Charles刚刚把电脑搁在茶几上，Erik就猛扑到他身上，和他吻了个昏天黑地。Erik接吻的时候跟辩论一样：激烈，毫无保留，还有一点挑衅、好像他在期待被挑战一样。于是Charles也同样凶狠地回吻他，紧紧拽着Erik的高领毛衣把他拉得更近。然后他惊讶而愉悦地发现，一旦他热情回应，Erik就变得温情，宁静，让Charles吻得得心应手。这感觉急迫而难以言喻，有多少人能看到Erik温柔的一面？Charles忍不住感到体内涌起一种胜利的欣喜。  
  
几分钟之后，Erik喘了口气，眼中闪着饥渴的欲望之光。“沙发？”  
Charles仰视着他，看他揉皱的上衣，乱糟糟的头发还有发红的嘴唇，感到心满意足。“床？”他反问，观察Erik的表情。  
Erik犹豫了一刻，然后从他身上离开，把他拖了起来。“带路吧。”  
  
通往Charles卧室的途中他们时不时偷偷亲吻和爱抚。Erik的双手在他身上感觉如此美妙，抚摸他的下颌，脖颈，还有胸口。等来到床边的时候，Charles已经兴奋得难以自抑。他一把脱掉上衣爬到床上，转身平躺，然后用胳膊肘撑起了上身。他仰起头，看到Erik只是站在那儿，低头俯视着他，眼中带着赤裸的渴望，令Charles不禁战栗。  
“来吗？”沉默之后，Charles问道。  
  
Erik没有回答，只是一把扯掉上衣爬到了Charles身上。他赤裸的身体果然健壮而优美，Charles满足地用双手探索，从Erik的肩头到他紧实的小腹。Erik低哼一声，任由Charles把手指探进他的裤腰拉扯，露出他的内裤。是紫色的，Charles莫名觉得迷人极了。Erik的一切都迷人极了。  
他们又亲热了一会儿，Erik压在他身上，那感觉如此安心舒适。通常Charles觉得亲吻只是做爱的前戏，但此刻，他真心觉得他们要是吻一整天都没什么不好的。Erik的吻技棒极了，Charles不知道他从哪学的——想到Erik跟别人亲密他就一下子疯狂地嫉妒起来——但Erik显然是个早熟的家伙。  
  
当Charles开始拉开Erik裤子的时候，Erik一下子抽回身。“等等，等等。”  
Charles停下了。“什么？”  
“在我们进行下一步之前，我得问个问题。”  
  
他的语气十分严肃，让Charles脑中情欲的迷雾稍微散去了一点。为什么这么严肃？Charles紧张地问，“什么？”  
Erik认真地俯视着他，眉头紧锁。“你真的认为Tom Weissenberg在印第安纳的案子中是有罪的吗？因为如果你真的觉得他做错——”  
  
Charles一生中从未觉得如此难以置信过。“你 **现在** 真的要问我 **学习** 的事情吗？”  
“很重要！”Erik坚持。“我已经困扰很久了，自从那次你说关押Weissenberg是道理的，我是说，他显然是在正当防卫——”  
“他当然没做错！”Charles大叫。“我当时只是在扮演唱反调的一方，你这蠢蛋。不然没法讨论！”  
  
Erik朝他咧嘴一笑，浑身洋溢着满足的光彩。“谢天谢地。我可不能喜欢上一个认为他应该坐牢的人。不能因为他的反抗——”  
“闭嘴，”Charles充满爱意地打断他，揽着他的脖子吻了上去。  
  


**

  
  
周一午餐时间，整整半个小时Hank都用两手捂着脸哀叹不已。终于Charles从他口中撬出了真相：原来Alex有个青梅竹马的男朋友叫Armando，他们中学就认识了，现在在异地恋，毕业之后估计就会订婚结婚领养五个小孩从此过上幸福的生活。  
  
“小组讨论的一半时间他都在跟男朋友发短信，”Hank呜咽，“我被迫做了大部分工作。说实话，其实是全部工作。”  
“真遗憾，”Charles同情地拍肩。“至少你可以结束暗恋往前走了。”  
“或许吧，”Hank悲惨地说。  
“如果能让你好受些的话，我可以帮你看看你的实验数据。”  
  
Hank立即积极起来了。“真的吗？我知道你很忙，但我真的很需要人帮我检查。数据老是不对，我查不出来错在那里。”  
“当然。”  
Hank开始没那么忧伤地吃起了薯条。“你呢？你跟Erik周末讨论了，是吧？至少我现在知道他不是个连环杀人犯了。我还以为我今天早晨肯定会看到新闻说你被抛尸野外了之类的。”  
  
“是啊，Erik他……”Charles控制不住脸上的笑容。“他的确很棒。”  
Hank瞪着他，眼睛逐渐越睁越大。他的震惊就好像是有人在一面平静的湖水抛了石子，荡开的涟漪拂过Charles的心灵感应能力。“哦不。”  
“什么？”  
  
“你在脸红，”薯条从Hank手中掉了下去。“哦我的天。 **我的天** 。你跟他睡了！”  
“不，我……好吧。”  
“你怎么能——为什么？”Hank张口结舌。“他是Erik Lehnsherr，他是——”  
  
“我是什么？”Erik冷冷地出现在Hank背后。  
Hank一下子脸色刷白，僵硬地坐在原处，眼睁睁看着Erik绕过餐桌，弯下了腰。Charles仰头吻他，享受着Erik口中清新的薄荷香气，然后笑着后撤了一点。“你好呀。”  
“你也好，”Erik说，“准备好了吗？”  
  
“Erik和我去图书馆学习,”Charles说着站起身。他把背包甩上肩头，望着Hank忍俊不禁地说，“你还好吗？要不要给你倒杯水？”  
Hank仍然呆若木鸡地坐着。“呃……什么？”  
“有空把数据发给我，”Charles说，捏了捏他的肩膀。“待会儿见。”  
“拜，”Hank虚弱地说。  
  
“他还好吗？”Erik问，两人一同出发。“他看上去崩溃了。”  
“他没事的，”Charles说。他牵起Erik的手，笑意更浓了。“我知道图书馆三楼有个很棒的角落。”  
“哦？”  
  
“非常隐蔽，”Charles坏笑着说。“没人经过。”  
Erik也期待地笑了，露出满口牙齿。“非常乐意。带路吧。”


End file.
